Tales of Republic city
by Breaker of combos
Summary: An anthology of various individuals and their experiences in Korra's world


**Part 1 - Chapter 1:**

"_Yo, The name's Kett. I'm a metal bender, part of the police force, I'm the grandson of some earth bending athlete called "The Boulder", never met the guy, parents didn't talk about him much, oh yeah – me. Let's see, don't mean to brag but I'm really good at my job, I lived in the northern water tribe for most of my childhood, aged at 24, for the ladies: single, favorite pro-bending team: The Bosco bears, my hobbies include: metal bending, walking ( none of those stupid __Satomobiles here folks), enjoying southern fire nation cuisine, describing my thoughts to a nonexistent audience (You!), and long walks on the beach."_

"_So yeah. I'm a metal bender cop. Awesome right? No, at least not as awesome as you think. Not much action ever comes my way."_

_Anyway, There's plenty of crime to keep us busy, it's just that I'm part of a response team, number 3 if you care. While normal policemen do patrol on the ground and in the airships, us response team members stay put in special airships or at the HQ. We live up to our name, if some poor metalbenders can't handle a situation and needs back up we go. It may sound stupid, but there is a method to our stupidity, it'd take too long to explain._

"Response team 3!" the private radio blares, "officers 1, 2, 5, 7, & 10 dispatch to southern district – zone 4! Red Monsoons and Triple Threat Triad turf war in progress!"

_Oh… looks like there is some action that heads my way, Lucky number seven! _

_That district is too close to warrant the use of an airship so we have to get there ourselves, not a problem for earth benders. We just skate along the ground until we near zone 4. No order is given, but we all maneuver up to the higher levels (South Zone 4 is a tourist area, plenty of mulit-story buildings, such a shame that the tourists are caught in the middle of a gang war.) The two gangs enter visual range. I'm a little disappointed, there are only about 40 combatants there, but judging from the fact that only one of our guys is standing, this thing was a whole lot bigger earlier. The response team members leap into battle, the element of surprise is their friend. The streets erupt into war. I take a bit of time though; I single out trio of monsoons on the fringe of the battlefield. A quick manipulation of my metal chords and I'm right above them. _

_I smash down on the ground (Earth bending cushions my fall), before they can react I slam my foot down and a rock pillar launches upwards to knock one of them down. I snap my arms swiftly to entangle his comrade's leg. I jerk the cable and he hits the ground hard. The cable retracts back into its spool when a water whip slams against my side. I get knocked a few steps back while the monsoon readies another attack. That's something you don't see a water bender doing, taking more than a few moments to attack. But I'm not complaining. I extend my cables a bit; they're more like whips now. The water races forward ready to rend my armor. But I swing one of my new flails and it disperses the liquid. _

_That's one thing people don't get about the metal cables, they aren't like other metalic objects. You can control them using the same principles of normal metalbending- very precise and selective rapid earthbending, but it is so much easier to manipulate them if you treat it more like waterbending – calm and flowing. _

_This brawl against some red Monsoons, It's really a battle between waterbenders, except one of those waterbenders is wearing armor. _

_I swing around my metallic water while slowly approaching my target I'm slowed down by a couple of defensive maneuvers. Whenever he draws water from his pouch and launches it I make sure to deflect. I am almost within range when his partners rejoin the fray. I have no choice but to react to their projectiles and abandon my pursuit of this one individual. Luckily these waterbenders are idiots, they attack in just the right way that dodging the ice and water actually brings me closer to one of their number. Again though, I'm not complaining, I wrap up the poor gangster in my cords and make a human flail to slam the others to the ground. I react quickly, I earth bend restraints for two of them, the third that managed to get up in time is quickly assaulted by my cords, I don't care who you are, lashes from a metal cord hurt. He is easily stunned by the pain and I bend up earth restraints for him too. I double check to see that their hands are immobilized, no hand movement- no water bending._

_I've never been the best earth bender, but this is good work. My partners finished up quickly too. Okay, so we had some action, and waterbenders are always fun to fight. I really shouldn't think like that, I'm a cop, peace is supposed to be my thing, but when you're a bender you can't help but want to try your skills against some others, maybe that's why we have these gangs. They want to use bending to satisfy their animalistic sides, bending is power, and if you have power of course you're gonna want to be using it against people. _


End file.
